Penombra
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: What if Isabella Swan was never human? What if she was really a vampire that even the Volturi feared? What is her connection to some of the Cullen's and even the Denali's?
1. PREFACE

**Summery: What if Isabella Swan was never human? What if she was really a vampire that even the Volturi feared? What is her connection to some of the Cullen's and even the Denali's?**

**Penombra   
**

**Preface**

Never in my 1607 years have I been in a situation like this. Looking around me at the carnage already done I knew that no one was to blame for this except for myself and the Volturi. We had never seen eye to eye and when they executed my sister and her child years ago I knew one day they would get there own. I had no idea it would amount to this. The fact of the matter was the vampire world was tired of their royalty. They had seen how corrupt they had become in the years of their rule even if most turned a blind eye. Those who tried to get rid of the problem was quietly killed, no one ever questioned what happened.

I knew though that if I had never come to the remote town of Forks then I'd not be facing war now, but in the end it would be worth it. My life had been long and if I had to die in the place of my family, both present and past then that was what I'd do. As I dispatched of another vampire, twisting his head off and throwing him into a fire I kicked another into a fire a few feet away. I was so busy with a younger vampire that I did not notice one of the brothers sneak up on me. I heard my mate yell my name before I felt a sharp kick to my back. I gasped as I went flying towards the same fire I had kicked another vampire into before.

**A/N: Hey, this is my newest story and the only one besides Like I never existed i will be continuting for a while. Before this I the others will be on a Hiatus. I am sorry to those fans but i hope to finish these two stories first even though I have just now begun this one. It Plot has bugged me for some time. Also just so you know 'Penombra' means Twilight in Italian. I used a translator so I don't know if it exact but its all I could get as I am not Itialian. **


	2. TURNED

**Penombra**

**Chapter 1: Turned**

**Russia, 420 A.D.**

"Elisabeth! Elisabeth!" I heard my banshee mother scream from outside my home. It was not a surprise really, in our little village in Russia it was common for our neighbors and us to hear my mother, Vladislava's, screeching voice.

"Comin ma'ma!" I yelled my Russian accent coming to life in my soft yet strong voice. It was pleasant unlike my mothers. Taking one last look in my floor length mirror I sighed. I was very pretty for my young age, only 22 falls old. Though I was a full adult in my village, the adult age being 15, I didn't look like the other girls my age. While they were big boned and strong with light colored hair or a medium colored hair mine was almost black with these amazing red highlights. My eyes unlike theirs was dark, a beautiful brown, darker then even the tree barks. My mother had honey colored eyes and my fathers were summer green so it was a surprise when I was born with such dark coloring. My father called me a blessing, my mother...the spawn of Satan. She had even led many of our neighbors to believe so. It had gotten to the point I feared for my life, especially after my father passed three summers ago. I didn't worry for my sister though. My little sister, Sasha, was such a lovely child. Sasha was born seven summers after me. My mother favored Sasha but I didn't mind, Sasha deserved to see the kinder side of Vladislava.

Though it was obvious me and Sasha were sisters it wasn't because of our coloring. The only thing similar in coloring was our ivory skin, a gift from our mother. Sasha was beautiful, I think more so then even me but of course Sasha disagrees. She had lovely strawberry blonde hair, more blonde then red but its still apparent she is a strawberry blond. Her hair is curly, sort of like mine but mine is more wavy then the kinky lose curls of my sister. Her eyes, so beautiful are a summers green, almost blue at times. She is set to be married in two summers, when she is 17, I argued with mother to let her wait two summers before letting her leave home. I straightened my tight corset gown with wide brown straps to my body. It was very old, I wasn't really aloud new cloths. The blouse under the under-bust corset thing was light blue and so was my skirt which fell to my ankles and my brown boots were visible under them. My husband was a bit of a...strange man.

He was the only one who agreed to take my hand. I didn't like him at all at first. It could have something to do with him being ten years my senior but it doesn't matter in this day and age. He was kind enough but no matter how hard we tried we could not reproduce..that was until last winter. Two beautiful bundles of brown curls like mine and blue eyes like his. We were blessed with twin daughters. It was unknown in this day and age though so it was talked about even though it had happened in the passed, especially in my mothers family. Anatoli, my husband has tried everything to protect me from others but I fear he may not be able to. We named our daughters, Vera Nadeah and Zarya Nikita Swanson.

"Elisabeth!" Vladislava was calling again. I ran a hand through my brown curls and slowly walked to what I was sure would be my death. As soon as the front door of our small cabin opened I was pelted by rocks. Small, sharp and round, rocks of all shapes and sizes pelted me, blemishing my pale skin black and blue and red when it would pierce the skin. I was hosted up by two men, two men I had grown up with and my hands were tied behind my back.

"please don't, mother why, what have I done!" I cried out as I was pushed into the center of town. I saw Mother's smirking face, her arms crossed and a fire of accomplishment in her honey eyes. I cried harder upon seeing Sasha, she was trying to get to me screaming and crying. I screamed as I saw two people come out of the cabin holding my babies.

"Please no! **не** **мой** **дети"** **(Not my babies) **I yelled and my mother looked at me shocked for a moment before smiling.

"Oh Elisabeth I'd never hurt the babies, no, this is just so you can't hurt them with your witchcraft." She said spitting my name like a curse yet still sounding sweat at the same time. I screamed as I was tied to the pyre. This couldn't be happening.

"Моя любовь, Элизабет!" **(My love, Elisabeth)** I heard Anatoli call. It was his voice I was sure. I looked to my left just as some of the villagers lit the wood around me on fire. I coughed as the smoke filled the air.

"Anatoli, Помогите мне!" **(Anatoli, Help me!)** I yelled. So much was going on, but what I could see clearly was Sasha now had my babies and was holding them to her chest crying as she refused to watch me burn. I gasped as my skirt caught fire and then some of my skin and I screamed as the pain began. I felt like I was melting, was dying so slowly, and I was.

"Hold on Elisa! Please hold on, trust Andrei, trust him!" He called out and I gasped as I felt the fire continue to burn. Anatoli was trying to get to me but no matter how hard he fought the crowd was to fast and thick. I screamed one last time before falling limp, I didn't lose conciseness until I heard a cry and then a sharp cold wind. I felt my body being lifted and carried off, then, before I fell into sleep a piercing pain in my neck and arms and then the fire began. This fire was different then the last but still I didn't know which I would prefer.

Oh God! Please put the fire out!

Burning, that's all I felt, burning pain!

Mercy, Милосердие, Милосердие!** (Mercy, Mercy!)**

"It will all be over soon Elisabeth." The voice, who was it?

**-****Three Days latter. **

I don't know how long I burned, but it felt like forever. Finally though it did stop, the burning faded and I no longer hurt. When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was... Everything. It was so clear.

Sharp. Defined.

The brilliant light overhead was still blinding-bright, and yet I could plainly see the glowing strands of the fire on the candles and torches above and around me. I could see each color of the rainbow in the white/red/orange light, and, at the very edge of the spectrum, an eighth color I had no name for.

Behind the light, I could distinguish the individual grains in the dark wood ceiling above. In front of it, I could see the dust motes in the air, the sides the light touched, and the dark sides, distinct and separate. They spun like little planets, moving around each other in a celestial dance.

The dust was so beautiful that I inhaled in shock; the air whistled down my throat, swirling the motes into a vortex. The action felt wrong.

"Ahh..Elisabeth your awake." A deep honey like voice said from my right. I sat up better, looking down to notice I had on a night dress, in white, and it was also very well made. I took in the man across from me standing in the small room I had awoke in. he looked a bit like my husband, only instead of 5'11 he was 6'5 and his skin was much paler then Anatoli's sun kissed tan. His hair was curly and black, where as Anatoli's was curly and blond, his eyes were the same dark blue though.

"How..How do you know my name?" I gripped my throat as the words left it. It didn't sound like my voice, it was more beautiful, like delicate bells.

"I know everything dear sister-in-law." He said and started laughing. I was sure it was at my face, I had not been expecting him to say that.

"Your..your Anatoli's brother?" I asked. Anatoli had told me of his brother but besides a first name he had not said much. He nodded and came closer, I scooted back some, my instincts telling me to get away but I wasn't sure why? He had saved me had he not? The burn I had in my throat had grown slightly, though I could not tell why or for what it wanted.

"His half brother, yes. You see we have the same mother, but I helped raised him from a young age, even though he was older then me. The year was 393 and my brother was five years old. His father had died of a illness the summer before and my father was new around the village. My father's name was Afanasi, He raped my mother and left her pregnant, but the pregnancy wasn't normal, it was accelerated and her sister was the one who took care of her and protected her from the others. In only a month she gave birth to me, but it wasn't normal. I am ashamed to say I bit my way out of her womb, she died almost instantly. You see Elisabeth my father wasn't human he was a vampire, like you are." Andrei said and I blinked before shaking my head.

"No it's, it's imposable." I said and he shook his head.

"No, it's very true. You see I am venomous, it's how we are turned. My brother knew your mother was going to get you killed so he came to me and begged me to save you. I am glade I got there in time, I bit you and now you are a vampire. Unlike me you are a full vampire." He replied.

"Would you like to take a look in the mirror. It should prove to you what I am saying." He said and I nodded. He helped me up and I was surprised at how graceful and light I felt. I was positioned in front of the mirror and as I saw myself I gasped. My hair was just as dark and wavy/curly as always only it seemed to have gained a new shine, a new life to it. My once chocolate colored eyes were the most shocking, blood red. My skin was so much more paler but a faint pink was around my cheeks, I looked down embarrassed, a permanent blush. My body was more filled out, my hips were rounded and soft and my breast had grown from the size of a apple or orange to that of a grapefruit, but they were still small not like my mothers or the other village women.

"I'm beautiful, but why are my eyes red?" I asked.

"It's the human blood, it's what we drink." He said and I looked at him shocked. Human blood, did that mean?

"We have to kill them?" I asked, scared of the answer. He sighed and nodded.

"I'm afraid so. If we don't then the venom will turn them and we can't go around making newborns every time we feed." He said and I nodded.

"So I'm a vampire? Is there anything more I should know brother-in-law?" I asked smiling. He smiled back and nodded before pulling me to the bed.

"Yes Elisabeth, there is." He said and I smiled. Elisabeth, my name didn't seem to fit me anymore.

"Please call me Bella or Isabella. My first name doesn't seem to fit me anymore, I'd like to begin anew, as Isabella/Bella." I replied and he nodded. For the rest of the night he answered my questions about vampires and what I now was.

**-Time Skip****

**Russia, 430 A.D.**

I eventually settled into life as a Vampire. Andrei stayed with me, it was wonderful not to be alone. I never did see my daughters again, I was to dangerous for them to be around. I had amazing control for a vampire so young but young blood, a child's blood was said to be the most sweet, addictive substance there was, I was not going to take the risk. I did see Anatoli once after my turning, three years after actually. He told me how my mother had passed the summer after my 'death', and that Sasha was helping him raise Zarya and Vera. He told me stories of how the twins where growing up to be beautiful just like me. He died two summers ago when the twins were only seven almost eight years old. After that Sasha gained guardianship of them as Anatoli's only family was his brother and mother - who had died giving birth to Andrei - and his aunt had died not long after we married.

I would miss Anatoli but I was never in love with him like he was me. It was a marriage of convenience. Andrei understood. The rules were simple enough and I hoped never to be in a situation with these..Volturi, not that I was really afraid of them more so that I just didn't want to have to deal with their presence.

"Elsa, are you daydreaming again?" Andrei asked as he came to sit by my side. I looked to him, the fire light lit his face beautifully, it made it glow, it was the price of a bright light or fire in this case. It wasn't like when we walked out into the sun but it was..noticeably different to the humans. We had finally come back to Russia from being in Greece. I liked Greece, it was a nice place, very literate. Over the last 10 or so years Andrei had taken to calling me Elsa, or El, or even god forbid Eli. I had finally told him if he was going to call me those horrid names to simply call me Elisabeth. Thankfully others had taken to calling me Bella or Isabella. We had also found out my power, it was very unique...I could absorb powers. Simply by touching anothers mind, or by touch.

I had no interest in keeping Andrei's gift of manipulating the wind – this was how he had escaped being burned himself - but some seven years ago we came across two sisters, twins, turned a hundred years before. They were friendly enough and it was the first two powers I kept, thinking of there possible future use. Cassandra was a mental shield, powers affecting the mind could not affect her. As for her sister, Cecily, she had the power opposite of her sister, a physical shield. I of course decided to be polite and ask if I could borrow there gifts, they were happy to oblige after I told them my gift. I vaguely wondered if I would see them again.

"Of course, what else is there to do?" I asked and laughed. He smirked and snorted, elegantly if it was possible.

"I never knew it was possible for our kind to dream..until you of course." He said and I chuckled. Of course.

"Do you think we can go see Anatoli's resting spot? Maybe check in on Sasha.?" I asked quietly. He didn't usually like going around humans themselves but he would allow it, for me, who craved human contact.

"Promise me you will be good, you wont try and make contact with her? Or your daughters?" He asked and I nodded a small smile gracing my face. He sighed and I almost squealed, that was a good sign.

"Then I will allow it." He said and stood up. I stood with him and he used a great gust of wind to blow the fire out. It didn't matter we could see perfectly in the dark. We took off running then and I smiled as the night air hit my face, my long curly dark brown hair flying behind me. It was so long, I was thinking one day I should cut it. Not now though, I was too attached to its length at the moment. Before I knew it we had broken from the forest and was on the outside of the village I had grown up in and the same place I had been put to death for 'witchcraft'.

"Can you handle this on your own?" Andrei asked. I looked at him shocked. He was going to let me go alone? It was odd, I had better control then most, but I was still only 10 years into this life, even though I should have been well into my 30's.

"I..I can, are you serious." I asked unbelieving. He chuckled and nodded. I smiled and took off, jumping from roof to roof until I found the one where my sister, her husband and my children lived. I had found out years ago that Sasha had been having problems getting pregnant, but I knew it had nothing to do with her, it was her husband, he wasn't able to get her pregnant. It had to be, I had seen her once or twice from a distance, she always...well almost always smelled fertile.

Looking through one window first, it was the back window, and inside on two small beds, was two small girls. I couldn't see there eyes as they were closed but I could see their appearances. They were both small, for being 10 years of age but they also both had long beautiful curls, the color of my own, possibly a little lighter. There skin was pale, like mine had been before, and I was so happy to see their father in their face, their nose and their strong jaws, even if their facial shape was more like my own. They were healthy and beautiful, I couldn't ask for anything more. I kissed my palm and pressed it to the window silently saying goodbye to Zarya and Vera even if I couldn't tell which was which. I swiftly moved on, but was stopped as I heard a scream. I snapped my head up and only then did I notice that Sasha had not been in the house.

I took off in the direction of the scream, coming upon a place close to the forest, the other side from where me and Andrei came out. On the ground bleeding heavily was my sister, she was older, looking a bit older then myself, though it wasn't a surprise I always looked young for my age. She had on a tattered dress, it was half ripped open and one man was starting to disrobe her even more, the other two were laughing. I snarled, and attacked, my bloodlust and rage taking over. I dispatched of the first two men, snapped their necks but didn't bother to drink from them. I grabbed the one over Sasha off him and gasped when I realized it was her husband...Feodore. I snarled.

"El...Elis..Elisa..Elisabeth!" He gasped out stuttering in fear. I smirked and held him up by my left hand and with force thrust my right hand through his chest, into his ribcage and pulled out his heart. I smirked as it beat its last few beats in my hand. While he still had some life in him I put it to my face and took a long slow lick of the bloody organ. I didn't particularly like his blood, he was dirty, he had hurt my sister, I didn't want his blood in me.

"Mon..Monster." He muttered before he died. I dropped him and walked to Sasha being sure to throw the mans heart to the ground and stomp on it.

"Angel?" A whispered cry came from Sasha. I pulled my sister into my lap and stroked her face. Her bright eyes were now dull.

"Why did he do this to you Sasha?" I asked. She gasped, I knew she didn't have long, her stomach had many knife wounds, all in the abdomen.

"Baby...I lost baby. Wasn't his..he knew." She gasped out. I was shocked, for one Sasha was very loyal women but then again all she had ever wanted was children of her own. The wounds on her abdomen made more since now. I snarled before bringing Sasha's face closer to mine.

"I will save you, I won't let you die sister." I said and gently, or as gently as I could I bit into her tender neck. Her blood tasted wonderful, it took all my will power not to drink her dry. I did pull away after pumping venom into the wound. I bit her in the arms twice and even on the other side of her neck just to be sure before I picked her up and ran to Andrei. The only regret I had was that come morning, my babies, would be left orphaned. I could only hope someone kind would take them in.


End file.
